dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ursula
Ursula (Usarapa) is a member of the Alpha Trio and the Alpha Gang, being a primary villain in season 1 but becoming a hesitant ally in Mesozoic Meltdown. In the anime, she is more of a comic relief character lacking much intelligence or skill, while the arcade and DS games make her more serious and capable. She is voiced by Rachael Lillis in the English dub. Character Design Like Zoe Drake, Ursula's outfit differs between the anime and the DS Game/arcade. In the anime, Ursula has green hair with two strands sticking out and one curly strand and hazel eyes. She wears a dark red, jumpsuit-like outfit, where it connects to her Alpha Gang choker. A diamond-shaped cut out in her jumpsuit reveals her navel. She wears a burgundy-colored cloak with pointed edges. On her arms, she has a light pink glove that reveals her fingers and runs up to the upper arm. She wears red high heels. Personality She often thinks herself as the leader of the Alpha Trio. She is very smart, sneaky, opportunistic, manipulative, proud, charming, but also snobbish, conceited, hot tempered, arrogant, and mostly cares about herself. She often sees herself as regal, laying back as somewhat of a princess while Zander and Ed usually do the hard laborships of their missions and thinks highly of herself. She, along with Dr. Z, Zander, and Ed (but not Rod, Laura, and Helga) take a huge dislike of Max, Rex, and Zoe. She, Zander, and Ed would frequently bully the D-Team, but they always win, and the kids would help solve their problems sometimes. Her primary weakness is getting enraged whenever someone calls her an "old lady", or even simply says it when not referring to her, even if they should be out of earshot. The D-Team has even used her shouting about this on occasion to track down where the Alpha Gang is. Anime History Ursula was born at a time some point in the future. Like Zander and Ed, Ursula was put in an orphanage as a child. While she stayed there she caused a lot of trouble, so Dr. Z adopted her, alongside Zander, Ed, and Rod and Laura's dad. He treated them with love and care as a father, and they became members of the Alpha Gang. They joined Dr. Ancient's mission to the Mesozoic Era from Christmas Day, 2127, but sabotage made the timeship's return trip crash in the present, and it became Zeta Point. Dinosaur King Ursula is the lead member of the Alpha Trio along with Zander and Ed. She is constantly sent around the world in Alpha Gang vehicles to track down and retrieve Dinosaur Cards that have activated, but the team usually has little success. She first uses Terry, who early on manages to defeat a Spinosaurus and Saichania who become main Alpha Gang dinosaurs, her only major successes. Mainly using Terry, and always using him when the Trio summons all of their dinosaurs, she will also often use Spiny and Tank, the only member to be this flexible; she and Zander are also the likeliest to summon dinosaurs. While Ursula is a more competent dinosaur battler than Zander or Ed, managing to first defeat Ace in only episode 3, many of the wild dinosaurs still manage to outsmart or out-battle her. While she is able to defeat some wild dinosaurs, and even snatch a few of them, they are always lost at most several episodes later. As the season wears on, however, her successes dry up until Rod and Laura, sent secretly by Seth, begin easily upstaging the Trio with several dinosaur captures, leaving them with an almost purely comic relief role. Starting in the first episode, the D-Team manages to find her sensitive spot against being called an "old lady", which they often on purpose and by accident use to anger her throughout the show's run, such as to locate the Alpha Gang from afar by her reaction, as she can hear it from anywhere in the world. The momentary superhuman strength resulting from this anger is even once used by Zander and Ed to psych her into freeing them from a large pile of rocks. On their several meetings, she is pursued by Dr. Owen, who wishes to give his adopted son Rex a mother and has decided Ursula is the love of his life; her default response is to run away as fast as she can, a hint Dr. Owen never takes. By the end-season arc, she and the Alpha Trio are still mainly side gags, only briefly joining forces with the D-Team against Seth before they are ejected from the Backlander-infiltrating Alpha Jet to balance out its weight capacity. They later fly by on Reese's plane to catch Dr. Z after Pachycephalosaurus throws him off the timeship. After the day is saved, they are "confined to quarters" on the Backlander as it takes them, the Ancients, and Rex back to the future… Mesozoic Meltdown …but is immediately forced to return. After Dr. Z is convinced to fix the Backlander but sends it careening through time without control of its destination, they arrive in the Cretaceous Period, and the Alpha Trio tries retaking their villainous mantle by capturing wild dinosaurs, but are easily stopped by the D-Team before everyone retreats from the approaching meteor. Stuck following the Pterosaur through time to retrieve the Cosmos Stones before the Space Pirates can forces the Alpha Gang into being allies to the D-Team, although rarely helpful ones, as each arc the Alpha Trio is given a "side quest" with little impact on the main story and that rarely involves dinosaur battles. In Ancient Rome, they go down to look for famous Roman pizza, but end up getting caught by the Roman Army, being forced to use Terry in gladiator matches by Dictator Sulla. They are rescued by the D-Team before being recaptured, Sulla making them use Spiny to fight Spartacus, but flee after Sheer and Yangchuanosaurus get involved. They are prominent in the Caribbean Sea arc, at first only seeking the beach, but quickly donning pirate outfits as their Alpha Pirate Ship takes both teams between islands and across the sea. Ursula even manages to use Spiny to defeat Foolscap's titanic Jobaria with Ultimate Water, but the Trio are only comic relief for the arc's conclusion, taking a pirate magazine instead of the treasure map to search with and having endless trouble with their Alpha Pedal Glider. In Ancient China, Dr. Z and the Alpha Trio get lost and later pretend to be Sanzo Hoshi and his disciples, Ursula disguised as the Monkey King, before attempting to find Lotus Land and the fruit of eternal youth. All they find are unripe peaches, a vertical cliff, and a battle with Gavro's Carcharodontosaurus. In Ancient Japan, they spend almost the entire arc being chased by a family of bears they once disturbed. In Ancient Persia, they lose to Gavro's Afrovenator and are then caught by the 40 Thieves for raiding their treasure cave and are forced into helping Zayid take over Zahrah's city with their dinosaurs with Dr. Z kept as a prisoner. They try helping the D-Team, but are forced to fight against them for Dr. Z's sake…and are defeated by a Space Pirate-controlled Genie when Sheer enters the scene. In Renaissance Paris, they again take a bigger role, being sent to search for the Cosmos Stone under the guise of looking for French bread. After crashing their unfueled Alpha Jet, they end up at the Chateau du Duke Dumas with the D-Team, where (after losing to Gavro) they meet the Teen Musketeers, who they sympathize with for also being orphans and help save from Chancellor Richelieu (and get their French bread). After trying to catch up to the Musketeers again, they get beat by Foolscap thinking they have the Cosmos Stone, and later join up with the D-Team after Richelieu captures the Musketeers, finally opening up about their orphan backstory. They use the Alpha Jet to save the Musketeers from falling off a cliff, also summoning pterosaurs to catch the D-Team from a collapsing bridge. They help face the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs in Vasasi Castle, Ursula using Terry to help Zoe fight Sheer and Maximus, but Terry gets defeated by Spectral Punisher. In the finale arc, they are again reduced to either sideline or side gag roles to the main story, such as forgetting their Alpha Scanner when going down to a time-altered present and being chased by a giant mantis monster. In the finale, they help fight the Dark Pterosaur, Ursula using Terry to help break through its outer shell with Magma Blaster, but inside Terry and Gigas defeat each other with Ultimate Fire and Spectral Lancer. After the battle, Ursula rejects another marriage proposal by Dr. Owen before she, the Alpha Gang, the Ancients, and Rex return to the future again. Quotes *"What did you call me?! I am NOT old!!" *"Good thing this was a rental!" *"You make it very hard for me to be nice!!" *"I'm 16, I have been for years!"Dinosaur King episode 24 *"I say we reach deep down and do what we always do when the going gets tough. Run for our lives!" Manga In the manga, Ursula is part of the Alpha Gang, and she appears to look more like she's 16, looking prettier and casual. She has shown to be a bit nicer than in the anime, and she smiles a lot and often shouts her commands and threats smiling, or with a look of disapproval. Ursula took control of the leader of the Pterosaurs, and she put a bone mask on his face to cover the micro chip she was using to control him. Ursula then used him to fight Max, where Max was saved by Junior, the leader of the Pterosaurs' son. He asked him if he could help him defeat his father and remove the chip controlling him, which Max agrees to. With Junior's Metal Wing, they manage to break the mask, and Max falls on the Pterosaur's face from Junior's exhaustion, and he quickly removes the micro chip. Max then kicks Ursula so hard she flies into the sky. The Pterosaur becomes normal again and the whole herd of Pterosaurs rejoice, including Junior. Physical Strength/Abilities *'Physical Resistance:' Like the rest of the comic relief-prone Alpha Gang, she has the physical prowess to survive the endless slapstick torture that constantly beats them down, often in cartoonish ways that are artifacts of this show being animated and humorous. *'Surges of Strength:' Whenever severely angered, she can erupt in a sudden surge of rage-induced strength that can lift bouldersDinosaur King episode 21Mesozoic Meltdown episode 25. *'High Intellect:' Ursula has demonstrated to be extremely smart and quick-witted (though not so much in the anime), and she can use her intelligence with cunning. Accordingly, she is also definitely smarter and more adept than Zander and Ed, however little this may mean. *'Leadership:' She is an adept leader, at least outside the anime, where she usually fails and blames someone else. *'Charm:' Even if Ursula is often called "Old Lady" by her enemies, she has demonstrated to have a extraordinary physical charm. In the anime, this only attracts those she doesn't like and never those she does. DS Game In the DS Game, she primarily uses Grass Dinosaurs like Maiasaura, Lambeosaurus, Alpha Ouranosaurus, and Alpha Iguanodon. Statistics TCG Stats *Team: Alpha Gang *Card Code: DKCG-147/160, DKTB-078/100, DKDS-073/100, DKTA-073/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Abilities: :(DKCG) Draw 1 card. Then, search your deck for a Move and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) :(DKTB) You can discard any number of Fire cards and choose 1 of your Dinosaurs. The next time it battles this turn, it gains +100 Power for each card you discarded. Search your deck for a Move or a "Terry" and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Terry" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKDS) Search your deck for 1 "Terry (Battle Mode)," 1 "Terry (Dinotector)," or both and put them into your hand. You can include "Terry" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKTA) Search your deck for 1 "Terry" and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) Each time you win a battle this turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. You can include "Terry" in your deck only if you are using this Character. Ursula DKTB.JPG|Ursula TCG card (DKTB) DKDS-073b.jpg|Ursula TCG card (DKDS) Ursula.jpg|Ursula TCG card (DKTA) Trivia *Her Japanese name "Usarapa" is a reverse reading of the first part of "Parasaurolophus" when written in Japanese katakana: パ-ラ-サ-ウ (pa-ra-sa-u) becomes ウ-サ-ラ-パ (u-sa-ra-pa). This may be a reference to her hairstyle resembling the long crest of this dinosaur and being green like the Grass Element, or to how she uses mainly Grass Dinosaurs in the DS game. Interestingly, she has never been seen actually using a Parasaurolophus in any Dinosaur King media unless she is using one in the arcade (seen in the gallery). *It is a running gag that Ursula can hear people say the phrase "old lady", directed at her or not, from anywhere in the world, and has several times run to the nearest TV camera the D-Team was watching the feed of to have seen her to shout into it. *In episode 28 of the second season, she is seen holding a paper fan. She sometimes uses another one in the Four-Frame Manga to swat Zander and Ed for acting like idiots. *In the arcade game, Ursula is a physicist, with an IQ of 300. She is noted to be at the top of the physicist world. She is just about the opposite in the anime. *She usually uses Terry or Spiny, but is also a common user of Tank, and defaults to Terry when the Alpha Trio summons all of their dinosaurs. *Ursula's Zodiac sign is Aries, and both have connections to fire. She is also known to be quite bossy, a supposed trait of people with the Aries sign. *In both anime Series (respectfully) Ursula and Sheer (the main female villains) are the most common characters to give the nicknames to most of the dinosaurs. Examples are Tank (Saichania), Utah (Utahraptor), Nessie (Amargasaurus), Pawpaw (Pawpawsaurus), and Iguano (Iguanodon) for Ursula, and Yang (Yangchuanosaurus), Meg (Megaraptor), and Nightmare (Gojirasaurus; Japanese only) for Sheer. *She shares many similarities with the female Team Rocket member Jessie from the Pokémon series. **Both hate being called old (far more recurring with Ursula). **Both have a sense for fashion. **Both are part of an organization that opposes the protagonists of the show, and are the leading female of a trio of unsuccessful members constantly hounding the heroes. **Both have significant curly hair styles, Ursula with her respective curls from the ends of her hair, and Jessie with her singular end curl. **Both have the same voice actress using essentially the same voice in the English dub. Gallery Episode capture 2 5.jpg|Ursula in episode 2 after being called an old lady Alpha_Gang_Ursula_card.gif|Ursula's arcade card TW_Ursula.jpg|Ursula in the Taiwanese game Ursula-dinosaur-king.jpg|Ursula Ursula-scan.jpg|Summoning Spiny UrsulaSwimsuitEpisode1.png|Ursula in her swimsuit outfit as seen in Prehistory in the Making. UrsulaSwimsuitEpisode18.png|Ditto, as seen in Dance Evolution. Ursula and Paris.jpeg|ursula using paris in the arcade References Category:Alpha Gang Category:Arcade Category:Female Category:DS Game Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:TCG